1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cold air supply structure of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a device to keep food fresh at a low temperature by supplying low-temperature cold air to a storage compartment in which food is stored. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment in which food is kept at a freezing temperature or less and a refrigerating compartment in which food is kept at a temperature slightly above freezing.
In recent years, a refrigerator, an upper region of which defines a refrigerating compartment and a lower region of which defines a freezing compartment for convenience, has been developed. In addition, a refrigerator, in which a refrigerating compartment contains an ice-making chamber as well as a plurality of storage spaces, has been developed.
The plurality of storage compartments and the ice-making chamber are subjected to temperature adjustment using cold air generated from an evaporator and thus, a variety of cold air flow structures have been developed to realize effective cooling using the cold air.
When the cold air generated from the evaporator is introduced into the storage compartment, the quantity of cold air has generally been adjusted using a damper or fan according to a preset temperature of the storage compartment.